Shattered pieces of a glass Rose
by CharmingCanary
Summary: When Roses life is shattered by witnessing a terrible murder, she is left feeling alone, scared, and angry at her Uncle for assigning her protection from one Scorpius Malfoy. How does she cope with being a suspect in a string of complex murders, and more importantly, dealing with a man she hoped to never see again? Contains mature themes. R&R.
1. Prologue

_AN: This is my first published story on this site, and I would love some feed back. If I get enough reviews I'm sure to keep publishing what I have. Ive gotten a lot of inspiration from this site, but nothing is plagiarized. Sorry if you see any similarities. Story belongs to me, and the characters to Jo!_

* * *

"Stupid Lily, stupid Dom." A red headed girl mumbles to herself while walking in a not so straight line. It is obvious that she is drunk and lost. How did she get here? Well, she'd been convinced earlier that day, by two of her cousins, to go out with them for a girls night. They'd both agreed that this particular girl needed to get out of her flat and meet someone. Of course, at the time, she had not been expecting to be left alone, not when both of her cousins got 'piss drunk', as our young Weasley friend would say, and certainly not when they found random guys to have a 'one night stand with'. Ok, so only one of them found a random stranger, at least the other knew the guy she had been snogging with. It had been one of her mates from school, a guy who's name was James, which ironically was her protective older brothers name, but, back to the story.

Our heroine, or lack there of, would have apperated home if not for the fear of being splinched due to the large amounts of alcohol coursing through her veins. Zooming out from our person of interest, we notice a pair of people not far from where our young friend is. It seems to be the lady is in a predicament that no one wishes to be in. The man has grabbed her and is threatening her with his wand. She starts sobbing and pleading to be let go. He tackles her and the fight begins. If we were somehow able to communicate with the young red head only a few short meters away, we would try and warn her, but as I am just the narrator, and you, you are just the reader, we cannot. We must let the story unfold.

If we zoom back out and then back in on the young lady, we see her turn into an alley way. Hoping it will lead her somewhere familiar. As she walks, we hear the clicking of her high heels against the cobblestone. The sound echoes off the walls and rebounds down an almost abandoned pathway. If one were to make a good observation, they would notice the rain falling from the weeping clouds, they would notice the puddles on the ground, and the drips from the eve. One would be aware of the silence in the alley at two in the morning, the only noise coming from the rain and the occasional crack of lightning.

Our little Rose, the girl we've been tracking, stops and takes in the eire silence-Suddenly it shatters. A horrible blood curling scream echoes through the alley, bouncing between the cobblestone walls, and out onto a deserted street. It scratches against any ear that will listen. A cry of pain and sorrow. Let us say that the silence is not the only thing that shatters when the scream is issued.

Rose takes a step back, ears ringing. With little hesitation she runs towards the screams, Griffindor bravery making an appearance. Rose pants out her breath and rounds the corner. She stops and gags, squeezing her eyes shut. The inner turmoil one experiences when witnessing something so horrible is great. Opening her eyes she blinks to make sure it's not a dream. If you were to look through Rose's eyes you would see a man hunched over a woman. You would hear the woman screaming and thrashing around to no use.

"Stop-" Rose's voice comes out week and catches in her throat. The man doesn't notice her right away, and the woman continues to sob.

"Stoppit!" she screams loudly, wand suddenly in her hand. Her messy red mane of hair falls down as it is no longer being held together with a wand in it. The man stops moving and looks up.

"You!?" It seems our young heroine recognizes the man. "What are you doing!?" she screams at him in a high pitch voice.

"Weasley-what?" he jumps up from over the girl and re-buttons his pants. Rose holds out her wand, hand shaking violently. The unplaced man grabs for his wand as well. A bright flash is issued from his wand. It hits the girl. Rose doesn't have to look to know she is dead. Without thinking she shoots the first spell that comes into her mind.

"Incendio!" fire shoots from her wand. He deflects it easily.

"Expelliarmus! Flipendo! Obliviate! Stupify!" Spell after spell falls from Roses mouth.

"Petrficus totalus!" Rose, to shaken to deflect the mans attack, falls to the ground in binds. Her wand flys from her hand and into his. Rose blinks a few times and her eyes are out of focus. She's been blinded.

"Weasley. What a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you for a visit. Oh don't worry that girl got what she deserved. I was just having a little fun with her first." The man moves to hover over Rose. A hand is dragged up the inside of her thigh, and Rose becomes so tense it is painful.

"Please no, don't." She cries out, suddenly afraid of falling victim to this man.

"Oh don't worry." he says, voice filled with mock comfort. "I won't hurt you. Not yet anyways. You're actually the perfect pawn for my next little scheme."

"Why are you doing this?" she asks, trying to get information from him.

"Because, people need to pay. Enough talking.-" her mouth is bound shut. "It's time to say good night Weasley." Rose's chest starts to rise and fall at an increased pace. The mystery man says a spell and Rose's breathing slows with unconsciousness. Leaning down he collects something in a little bottle, he then gets up and walks away leaving not one, but two broken girls in a deserted Alley.

We wait for a few minutes, because as the reader and Narrator we can't just abandon Rose in the street. An hour passes and we see her sit up with a start, and her body starts shaking. Weather from shock, or cold, or maybe both, we do not know. The binds have disappeared from around Roses body, but her sight has yet to return.

She starts to feel around looking for her wand. A sob leaves her lips when her hand lands on the still warm body of the girl. She takes a deep breath before continuing with her search. Her hand finally lands on the smooth surface of her wand. She sits down before the wisp of a potronus leaves her wand. The alley is filled with a white light and we see a large animal leap out of the alley and run into to night sky. Rose collapses in sobs on the ground and waits for help to come.

An audible pop is heard in the alleyway. Rose calls out and the medics come rushing towards her broken voice. A hand lands on Roses shoulder and she screams, backing away from the male touch. She screams and thrashes until there is no more oxygen in her lungs. It seems the shock is too much for her as she passes out into the hands of a medic. The man stands with Rose, he is joined by one other and they apperate from the alley way.

... Rose Weasley has just become the suspect in a very large and complicated string of murders.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave a review!_

_xCCx_


	2. Forgetfulness and an eccentric family

Hey everyone! Sorry, to all two of you who followed my story, that I'm late a couple days. I was going to try uploading weekly, but I wrote this story so long ago that there was a lot to improve. Even still I think it needs a lot of work, but the newer stuff is a lot better, so I hope you all stick around to read it.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" I sat up from my place in the hospital bed, covered in sweat. I looked around frantically, as the red faded from my vision. I could see my family all staring at me with concern. My Mum's cool hand was rested on mine. She was sitting to the left of me, in the only chair I could see. I looked right, to see my Dad standing there, and felt the sobs start to rack through me as events from the early morning pressed into my mind.

"Oh Daddy." I flung my self into his arms. I didn't have time to think about the fact that I may be in a hospital gown. He caught me and I let myself sob into his shirt. I became aware of him rocking me back and fourth like he did when I was a child. Eventually my sobbing died down.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. Rosie its ok. You're safe now."

"H-he-he didn-t?" I choked out.

"No, no. He didn't hurt you." I felt my Mum's hand on my back. I looked up to see the room filled with my worried family.

Albus, and Hugo were looking at me with concern. James was tensed up, leaning against the back wall, and Grandma Molly had tears in her eyes and was clinging onto Gramps. I saw Lily clinging onto uncle Harry and heard her faint whispering 'It was my fault', and Dom was just staring blankly at a wall, her eyes red from crying. Aunty Fleur was holding onto her, and was holding onto Uncle Bill's hand.

"I feel bad for the other patients. Their family doesn't have any place to sit." I murmured tiredly. I saw half of them crack smiles, and Grandma rushed to me and hugged and kissed me. Next thing I knew I was being hugged by every one. James didn't want to be in getting kissed and hugged by everyone so he held back. I laughed and they all pulled away except Lily who was sobbing into my shirt. Thank goodness I wasn't in a hospital gown. I hugged her back and almost started crying again my self.

"It's ok Lil. I'm ok. It's not your fault." my lower lip quivered but I put on a brave face.

"Ok, you can all go home now that she's awake." I heard one of the nurses say. Most of my relatives took that as there cue to leave, and the room suddenly felt very empty.

Eventually everyone was gone except for the potters, my family and Dom.

"Lily, Dom, it's not your fault." I said turning to them, "besides you look exhausted. Why doesn't Aunty Ginny take you home? I have a feeling uncle Harry and Dad need a word." both girls nodded solemnly and aunt Ginny apperated them away with a pop.

"Your cousin is right boys. Time for you to leave." Uncle Harry said to James and Albus. They both protested and I said they could stay if they must. Harry gave them a glare but obliged. Of course Hugo got to stay because he was immediate family.

Uncle Harry grabbed a chair and pulled it up beside the bed that I'd sat back down on.

"Now what can you tell me about-"

"ROSIE?!" he was cut off by a man who'd slid into the room. His usually combed hair was a mess and his robes were crooked.

"Are you ok? I heard you were in the hospital and rushed right over."

"Hey McLeggen. I'm fine. I was just caught up in a little accident. I'll be fine." I smiled at him. Gregory McLeggen and I knew each other back in school. He was quite a few years older than me, but I'd seen him around. I didn't see him for two years until after I graduated. We'd both ended up in Egypt. Me translating ruins, and him as part of the medical team. I'd discovered a new tomb and had broke the first set of enchantments leading into it. Of course the bitch Sabrina had take credit for all my work because she was team leader. I'd been pushed out of the spotlight and I was sent home after two weeks because we didn't get along and she'd been there longer. Of course me and Greg got considerably closer over how much of a bitch she was, and when he'd returned from Egypt we'd stayed in touch.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave young man." Ron said, glaring at Greg.

"It's alright Dad he can stay. He has experience in the medical field anyway. He might be able to help." he just continued to glare at McLeggen but he didn't push the issue.

"Anyways as I was saying, can you tell us what happened last night before 3:02am when your potronus was cast and sent to the hospital."

"Well," I started into the events of the night before. My throat going dry at the thought of repeating the nights events.

"Lily and Dom had convinced me to go out that night saying I'd been working to hard lately. They'd come to my flat at around eight to pick me up. We'd continued to various places from there, starting at the Newt' eye. I don't remember where we were when I'd left. But both Dominique and Lily were-" I glanced up to Harry not wanting to give away what exactly Lily had been doing that night,"- they were preoccupied. Anyways being considerably drunk I left and figured we weren't that far from a place that I could get into Muggle London and catch a cab back to my flat. I was lost, and drunk, and cold when I'd turned down into an alley hoping it would lead me to someplace familiar. I heard a scream coming from up ahead. I'd thought about running but figured I could help. So I ran forward to see what was happening." I felt a shudder run up my spin and tears welled in my eyes once more.

"That's when I saw it- There was a man hunched over that girl. It was- he- he was-" my sentence trailed off and sobs racked threw me once more.

"Harry, mate, maybe we should stop." My Dad said. I waved him off and took a deep breath to continue.

"He was raping her. I shouted at him to stop but I couldn't be heard over her sobs. So I tried again louder, the man who looked up- I know who it was. Oh my goodness. I know who it was. That man he- It was..." I suddenly paused trying to remember who I saw. It was blank. I saw a blank face in my mind. My father and Uncle looked at me to continue. I shook my head in frustration.

"Are you sure you recognized the face?" uncle Harry asked.

"Of course I do! I just, it was.. I-I can't remember. But it was someone I know. At least I think I know who it was. Ugh. Why can't I remember! I know! I just-" I was sobbing again. I was angry with my self. I remember remembering who it was. My Mum grabbed for my hand again but I pulled back.

"Sweetie, you've been through a traumatizing experience. Maybe you'll remember over time." My Dad said.

"No, I don't think so Ronald." my Mum waved him off. "Rosie darling, do you remember recognizing him?" I nodded. Just then I looked up and into the eyes of Gregory he smiled encouragingly at me.

"Harry can you check to see if her memory's been taken?"

"Uh, sure. Rose do I have your consent to you know." he gestured to my head. I nodded. And with a flick of his wand out minds merged and Harry and I were walking back down the ally I was in. We walked in silence side by side and I reached for his hand out of comfort when we followed the memory Rose around the corner. I watched myself as I paused and then squeezed my eyes shut, stumbling backwards. Harry watched me as well. When memory me opened my eyes again the image in front of us became clear. I squeezed Harry's hand tighter and he gave me a reassuring smile before walking closer to where the scene played out. He examined the man over the girl. I kept my eyes closed. He walked back to me with a sad smile on his face. He reached for my hand again but I pulled away.

"I don't think I can explain the rest, watch?" he nodded in understanding. I grabbed his hand again as the girl was murdered and the duel between me and the murderer play out. I tucked my self into Harry's chest as the man shot the Petrficus totalus spell at me as well as the conjunctivitis spell that blinded me. I felt Harry tense as the man dragged his hand up my leg.

"Please no, don't!" my voice echoed out around us. I listened for the reply of the man but it never came.

"Why are you doing this?" my sobs echoed out a second later. I looked and saw the mans mouth moving but no sound was coming out. I watched my mouth get bound shut, well not so much as watched as sensed. Since I had been blinded the image in front of us was one that my mind had conjured to make things make sense. Then the darkness completely washed over us.

"Is that it?" Harry asked me I shook my head no. Soon the sound came back and my imagination went back to work. I crawled over the dead body and got my wand. The sound dulled and was replaced by my laughter and the image of me at the beach with my Dad when I was younger. That was the memory I'd chosen to fuel my potronus. The pop sounded and I tensed as the man touched my shoulder, my imagination showing the face of the murderer instead of the man who actually helped me. The horrible sobbing screams echoed out around us and I instinctively covered my own ears. Harry dragged me from my own mind, and when I opened my eyes again I saw the worried look on my parents faces. I realized my hands were covering my ears and I was crying again.

"Well?" my Dad looked to Harry who was very distraught.

"No, it's still there, it's just I don't know why she can't remember. I've seen a memory that's been tampered with and that felt different."

"Did anyone think of the fidelius charm?" Gregory said, speaking for the first time.

"The fidelius charm? What's that?" James asked.

"It hides a secret, or memory in this case, in the very depth of someone's mind so even the person who's mind it is doesn't remember." My Mum answered. I watched my Dad roll his eyes and Harry suppress a grin at the know it all voice my mum answered in.

"That may, very well, be the case." Harry said.

"Harry? Do you know who the killer is?" I asked sensing he knew something that I didn't. I saw him pause but my Dad gave a curt nod.

"We've been following a series of murders for a little while now. All of our victims have been pure blooded, this last one no exception. On each of the victim we've found the symbol of the death eater carved into their skin. Most of the female victims have shown signs of rape before being murdered, all of the victim have also been tortured with the crucio curse. Our last victim, Veronica Amildahide, age 18, has shown all of these traits." I shuddered. that pour girl was only 18 years old. Which means she'd just graduated from Hogwarts. Just then a doctor walked in and came to the end of my bed.

"Rose Weasley?"

"That's me."

"Nice to see you finally awake. I would have come in sooner, but it seems, Miss Weasley, that you have a circus for a family." he smiled at me.

"I'm the man you elbowed in the stomach last night, my crew and I found you and brought you here. We did some tests on you after you passed out, and found no trace elements of sexual assault. We did find however that a binding, blinding, and a muting spell were cast over you at 1:58am and 2:00am. At 2:01 you were knocked unconscious for an hour. We received your call for help at 3:03am. You are free to be release once you sign this form." he handed me a clip board and a quill. I signed my name along the dotted line at the bottom of the page, and the clipboard was gone as quickly as it came. I sat up in the bed glad to have to Doctors permission to leave. I don't know how much longer I could last in the hospital.

"I will leave you in the capable hands of your Uncle, who I'm sure will keep an eye on you." he came to shake my hand.

"Thank you ."

"And from what I understand, if you remember anything at all don't be afraid to tell anyone. Even me. Or if you ever need to talk feel free to give me a ring on my muggle phone." he handed me his card.

"I think the line you're looking for is, 'if you experience any light headedness, dizziness, or being short of breath come notify me. Not 'will you give me a chance and talk to me again?" I winked at him and he smiled before taking my hand again in another shake.

"It's been a pleasure -"

"Please call me Rose-"

"Rose. You make sure you get lots of rest and drink lots of water. You are going to be feeling off for a while from the stress, and if needed take a sip of this. It will help you calm down in case of a panic attack. Maybe it will help save a pour blocks stomach from being elbowed eh?" he winked at me again, handing me a potion.

"Thanks again Doctor." I said as he walked away.

"Please call me Alex." he tossed over his shoulder before he was gone.

"I don't ever want you talking to him again. He was looking at you funny." James said and the rest of us laughed.

"Thanks for stopping by Gregory." I said giving him a hug on the way out.

"Any time Rose. Are you going to be alright with your crazy family? Because I have to get back to work."

"I'll be fine. Thanks again."

I breathed in the fresh air out side of hospital. It felt weird knowing that not even 12 hours ago I was getting drunk with my friends and then attacked by a murderer. The blue sky seemed to mock my mood and prove that the world wasn't all bad. I took my Dads arm and we apperated to the burrow.

Upon steeping through the Burrow door, a loud chorus of "Rosie!"'s could be heard. I felt a headache come on as I stepped into the crowded house. Word in my family traveled fast, which meant everyone was at the burrow. It's the reason I'd chosen to come here and to not go home. I wanted everyone to know I was ok.

"Rosie!" how did it go?" Lily pounced on me the minute I had taken off my coat.

"Er, fine I guess. We didn't figure out who the killer was or anything."

"Rose did get it on with the doctor though." Albus said sitting down on the couch.

"I did not." I smacked his arm going to sit down on the couch as well, feeling a little light headed. I couldn't help but feel tense as I walked. I had the strange feeling that someone was going to stab me in the back.

"Rose, there is one more thing we need to discuss. As a witness to the murder, and with a very dangerous killer still out there, we need to know what you want to do, and you are not permitted to say 'nothing'. You are in danger and need protection." I nodded solemnly. Refusing to look Uncle Harry in the eye.

"Ok, from the way I see it, right now you have two options. One- go into the wizard witness protection program," I immediately nodded my head no. I did not want to be relocated to some foreign place and have to change my name and identity, "I figured you'd say no, or you can let me assign an A class auror to you. I'd give you the best we've got until we find the murderer." I nodded after a minute of thinking it over. It was better than the alternative.

"Oh no, absolutely not!" my Dad stood up, his ears turning red. "You are not assigning her to Malfoy. Not while I'm alive." he spoke out.

"What do you mean Malfoy?" I questioned. "Please tell me you don't mean Scorpius. You can't let him guard me! I hate that guy." I protested as well. I felt my back muscles tense and panic started to cloud my vision.

"Lucky," Dom piped up for the first time, "he's so good looking."

"As soon as that bastard steps in here I'm going to pummel him." James started pacing.

"Don't worry Rose, me and Lil will protect you." Albus said. My head started to spin, everyone was talking to fast.

"Ron, be rational. He's the best we've got. Do you really want Rose in danger? Because I sure don't." Uncle Harry argued.

"Bloody Hell. I'm not letting that slime ball near my princess again." everyone fell silent as my Dads voice echoed through the room. He pulled his wand on Harry, and Harry pulled his out as well.

"Ronald put that away. I'm not going to let you blow Harry to bits in my house. If you want to fool around go out side." Nana piped up. Soon it was an all out war everyone was shouting and screaming. I saw a pillow fly from Lily's hand and hit James in the head, when he cursed out loud, and soon things were flying everywhere. Ron was throwing curses at Harry, his face red with anger. My Mum was trying to stop him. I saw Hugo run into the kitchen and come back with a pie to which he threw in James face and then went to high five Lily. I saw James grab his wand and water was doused all over Albus who complained it wasn't him. Slowly fear overcame me. I felt a dark presence behind me and they were going to jump. It felt like a target was aimed at my back.

With out thinking I curled into a ball on the couch, my hands covering my neck. Silent sobs heaved threw me and I saw a bright green flash out of the corners of my eye. Someone was killed again! I started sobbing harder, this was it, this was the end. Everyone was to busy fighting to notice that the murderer was right behind me.

* * *

Leave a review xCCx


	3. Panic

_Hey! Sorry for taking so long everyone! This next chapter is pretty short because I don't have a lot of time to edit things. I hope you like it. _

* * *

"SHUT IT!" An new voice rang out. Surprisingly, everyone listened, and there was suddenly silence, the only thing I heard was the blood pounding in my ears and the sobs leaving my mouth. I felt a pair of strong hands around my shoulder and I was pulled into a sitting position, my eyes were shut, my hands were now covering my ears and I didn't know who was beside me, but I didn't feel afraid of them.

"I am very disappointed in you all." The same commanding voice rang out. "How could you all be fighting at a time like this? And you, I would expect more from the two top Aurors." I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes to see Scorpius Malfoy sitting next to me, with his wand out, pointing it at my Dad and Uncle.

"Er, right." My Uncle said sheepishly. "Glad to see you taking your job seriously. Good job. Why don't you take Rose back to her flat, and we'll get this place cleaned up?" he straightened his glasses and robes looking embarrassingly at the mess, and sounding incredibly awkward.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Mum took a step towards me, and involuntarily I flinched back. I saw tears well in her eyes. Scorpius gently took my hand in his and pulled me to my feet. Feeling rather numb inside I let him. I hiccuped in between my sobs and felt really dizzy when I took a step forward. Scorpius, sensing my next move, moved behind me and I fell in his arms. The world turned upside down as he carried me out the door.

"There's an anti-anxiety potion in her pocket." Hugo called out before the door closed.

"Pu-put me d-down." I said, and pushed weakly against his chest.

"That would be unwise, Weasley." he said, awkwardly taking on my last name to his sentence.

"I said put me down." I yelled at him, suddenly angry. The world was spinning and It felt like I was going to lose the contents of my stomach.

"Malfoy put me down before I lose the contents of my stomach on your shirt." my hands went to my temples to try and stop the spinning. I felt my feet being placed gingerly on the ground. I took a few unsteady steps with my eyes closed before the ground rushed up on my right side. I collapsed in the dirt, watching to world spin in vibrant colors as a horrid sound of despair left my throat. I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop. Calming down after a moment of laying on the cool ground, I became aware of Scorpius' hand on my back.

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and was pulled into his arms again. I felt sweat bead on my forehead. My thoughts drifted to the rape I'd witnessed in the alleyway. I started shaking violently. My brain wouldn't stop spinning. I felt us apperate away. We landed out side of my apartment building.

"Make it stop!" I said clutching my head. Scorpius rushed up the stairs with flare and down the hallway on the top floor. A scream left my throat as he reached the door only to find it locked. Anxious to get me inside Scorpius kicked open my door before he threw me on the couch. He took the small vile from my pocket and forced open my mouth. The bitter liquid ran down my throat and the minute it was down I felt the spinning slow. I opened my eyes to see the walls shaking.

"What's wrong with the walls?" I asked noticing the out of place stains. My vision blurred before I passed out.

() () () () ()

My eyes opened for the third time that day. My eyes slowly adjusted until the ceiling came into focus. A large breath left me and I sat up, noticing how dry my mouth was.

"Scorpius?" I asked noticing him sitting on the edge of the coffee table with his elbows on his knees and his hand buried in his face.

"Oh good you're awake. Let me get you some water." he got up from him spot and walked to my kitchenette. I looked around and noticed the trashed state of my apartment.

I saw all of my clothes strewn about the place. On the walls I noticed blood red words, written in a messy yet elegant script. A silent sob heaved in my throat but I managed to quench it. I could only stare at the writing for so long before my eyes welled with invisible tears. I looked away and to the dark sky of muggle London. I wished for a moment that I would be able to see the stars. There was too much light pollution for that.

I glanced at the muggle clock in my apartment and saw the bright green numbers telling me it was 11:24pm. I stared at it for a moment too long, my focus shifted and I was staring into space, my thoughts taking me away to a cold dark ally where a murder took place.

Finally the green numbers came back into focus and I saw Malfoy holding out a glass of water to me. I grabbed it and took a small sip. Once the liquid reached my tongue I realized how dry my mouth really was. My tongue had a texture similar to that of sandpaper. I chugged the rest of the glass.

"Can I have another?" I asked shakily.

"No, you haven't eaten for over 24 hours and something tells me that if you drink to much you might find yourself sick." I was to tiered to argue.

"What does it mean?" I asked glancing to the writing on the walls.

"I'm pretty sure you know what mudblood means Weasley."

"Not that Malfoy!" I snapped. Old habits die hard I guess. As soon as I was eating properly and had gotten caught up on my sleep I would be fighting tooth and nail to get rid of the Malfoy sitting in my living room.

"I'm pretty sure the only meaning behind this was to scare you even more. Did you have any enchantments protecting your place?" I nodded. "Just the basics." my voice was now a hoarse whisper. I pulled my self up off the couch and started to walk around the place looking at the damage. I found one of the white fluffy towels I owned and headed to the bathroom. I looked at the damage of the bathroom and sighed in relief. There was no horrible writing on the walls. Although things had been messed around with, the only thing that looked broken was the mirror which had a crack across it. I stepped over a basket of hair clips and product as well as all my spilled tampons.

I let the water rush over my hand until it turned warm. Just as I was about to peel out of the trashy clothes I'd donned for the night out with my cousins, I remembered my 'body guard' who was leaning against the door frame looking as tiered as I felt. I walked back across the bathroom and closed the door. Just as it was about to click a hand stopped it, leaving an inch between the door and the frame. The door was easily pushed back open.

"Malfoy I'd like some privacy when I shower." his hand didn't move. "I'll leave the door unlocked but you'd better not come in."He nodded curtly and I closed the door. I peeled out of my soiled tank top and the tightest pair of skinny jeans I owned. Both were tossed on the floor. I examined myself in the mirror. There was a bruise on my right shoulder from where I'd fallen when I'd been hit by the binding spell. My palms and wrists were scrapped from when I'd fallen to the ground out side of the Burrow.

My face was a disaster. I had mascara staining my cheeks from all the tears. My hair resembled the main of a lion, complete with twigs and all, and my eyes were red from crying. I stepped into the shower and started to scrub away the dead layers of skin, the tears, the pain, and the touch of the man who'd taken the lives of the innocent. I scrubbed until my skin was raw and pink. I realized more tears were falling down my cheeks, mixing in with the warm water that ran into the drain at my feet.

Calming my self with a shallow breath I proceeded with washing my hair. My tears wouldn't stop, so silently I let them fall. My lip would quiver on every exhale in my breathing. Once my hair was clean and I no longer smelled of a hospital I let out the moan from my chest. I let my self sob against the shower wall.

My fist hit the tiled wall again and again. Each time, a question about 'why?' would run through my mind. Why me? Why that girl? Why was he doing this? Why did he still need to hurt me? Why cant he just leave me alone? It didn't take long for my hand to fall limp to my side, my brain to tiered to create anymore questions. I hiccuped and turned off the water, grabbing for my towel as I stepped from the tub.

"Scorpius?" I whispered threw the crack I'd created between the door and the frame. I wouldn't doubt he heard my crying.

"Yeah," his deep voice replied with a softness I'd never heard.

"I need to find some clothes, can-do you think you could close your eyes for a second?" I waited for an answer.

"Your safe to come out." he whispered with the same softness. I opened the door all the way and stepped into the cold living room. I could see the steam leave the bathroom behind me. I scampered around my flat gathering a pair of underwear and my P.J.'s. Which, for me consisted of a pair of black short shorts and one of James' old quidditch Jerseys. I turned to Scorpius when I'd donned the clothes. He still had his hands over his eyes, and his head was bowed.

"You can open your eyes now." he looked up and blinked a couple times. Gently he walked over to me and guided me to my kitchen table by my shoulders. On the table there was a plate with some cheese, crackers and strawberries. I sat down and began to eat. With half of the food on the plate gone I felt my eyes start to drift shut. My hand hit the table with a thud and the strawberry in it rolled to the ground. I felt blackness edge it's way to the corners of my vision. The last thing I consciously remember was falling forwards.

The rest of what I remember is like a strange dream. Scorpius catching my shoulders before my face hit the plate in front of me. I blinked and when my eyes opened I was watching my apartment move from a strange angle. I blinked again and I opened my eyes to feel the sheets of my bed underneath me and I saw Scorpius moving away. The next images were not so pleasant. . .My own voice echoing around my head, telling a man to stop, telling him so many thing with that one word. I was suddenly back in the alley way a man hunched over a screaming girl. I watched frozen in place as a green flash was issued, blood started pouring out of the girls mouth. Blood seeped from her eyes and fell in a way similar to tears.

The man looked up and I gasped. It was the face of my father, I screamed out, but when I looked back it was my Aunty Ginny, then it was Al, then James. Every face I knew flashed before me. I saw my Mum and all my uncles, even my friends from back at school. I screamed again and the face finally settled on that of Scorpius Malfoy. An unidentifiable, genderless voice rung out a round me. It whispered words I couldn't understand. The blood from the girl was pooling at my feet, the level of it rising rapidly. Glass walls sprung up around me, and the blood level continued to rise. It reached my knees and a chuckle left Scorpius' mouth. Soon it was my waist, then my chest, and finally over my head. I was drowning in blood. It moulded to my face, pressing into my nose and ears. The burning in my lungs was getting stronger.

"You're next." the voice echoed out, finally saying something I could understand. I felt the box I was in drop into an ocean. I banged on the glass as I fell into the depths of the unknown. Finally I breathed in the blood of the murdered.

* * *

_Sorry if it got confusing at the end. Just to make things clear, she was having a nightmare. I know I can write so much better then this but, again, I don't really have the time to do all the editing I know can be done_.

xCCx


End file.
